Taches fautives
by Jyzzlobber
Summary: OS. Pansy ne devrait pas avoir le droit de porter des dos-nus, décida Hermione. A cause d'elle, son attention était détournée des captivants cours d'Histoire de la Magie, matière passionnante s'il en est...


**Taches fautives**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

Note : OS qui m'est venu en cours de Géo, en observant le dos fort intéressant de ma voisine… C'est court, mais c'est la première fiction que j'arrive à terminer depuis des mois ! Comme d'habitude, le titre est nul. _A priori_ il n'y aura pas de suite, mais sait-on jamais… Désolée si j'ai laissé échapper quelques fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.

* * *

><p>Les taches brunes l'obsédaient. Brun foncé ou roux clair, grandes, minuscules, en amas, solitaires, régulières ou étoilées ; elles semblaient être des milliers ; galaxies dont elle aurait volontiers tracé les constellations. La jeune femme se demanda vaguement si elle avait assez de temps pour les compter. Le bras remua un peu et elle perdit de vue le grain de beauté. Elle repoussa une lourde mèche de cheveux, qu'elle tenta de coincer dans son chignon lâche. L'air était moite et seuls quelques rares élèves paraissaient indifférents à la chaleur écrasante. Son sujet d'observation releva à nouveau le bras, pour se frotter l'angle de la mâchoire, devina-t-elle. Fascinée par le jeu des muscles, elle se mordit vivement la lèvre lorsque les omoplates se creusèrent, et elle dut presque ravaler un gémissement. L'image de ses lèvres contre la chair nue la fit sursauter. Elle jeta un regard coupable vers le professeur, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'état comateux des étudiants, puis vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil au reste de la classe que personne ne l'observait. Pour une fois, elle ne prenait pas de notes – ce qui était en soi fort surprenant – et cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle fixait le dos de l'autre élève en affichant un air langoureux. Mais non, tous les adolescents avaient l'air hébétés, quelques-uns chuchotaient en ricanant et elle en repéra même trois ou quatre qui s'étaient endormis.<p>

• • •

Satisfaite, elle retourna à son occupation première, l'esprit occupé par une question qui la rongeait depuis plusieurs jours : jusqu'où les taches de rousseur s'étendaient-elles ? Y en avait-il sur le ventre ? les pieds, les jambes ? le haut des cuisses ? Le visage de la jeune femme chauffa imperceptiblement tandis qu'elle imaginait tous les endroits où pourraient se nicher des grains de beauté. Elle gémit intérieurement de frustration, pestant contre les aliénés qui avaient permis le port des dos-nus en cours. C'était absolument indécent ! Toute cette peau impudiquement dévoilée, sur laquelle elle brûlait de faire courir ses doigts, sa bouche, son souffle chaud afin de la voir frissonner… Rêveuse, elle laissa son regard dévier sur la nuque dorée. Les cheveux sombres étaient savamment tressés, relevés de façon à dégager le visage de leur propriétaire, et on pouvait ainsi admirer le cou à loisir. L'étudiante maudit également le soleil de Grèce, qui avait donné ce hâle séduisant à la peau ordinairement laiteuse.

La brune, qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarqué l'attention dont elle était l'objet, se pencha vers son voisin, un grand jeune homme à la peau sombre, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, posant légèrement la main sur son avant-bras. Avant-bras qui fut immédiatement gratifié d'un regard noir, tandis que l'élève arborait une moue boudeuse sans même s'en rendre compte. Foudroyant toujours le membre fautif, elle remua discrètement un bâton de bois sombre, marmonnant quelque chose. Une petite horloge apparut dans son champ de vision, l'informant qu'il restait une douzaine de minutes avant la fin du cours – évidemment que non, elle n'était pas assez immature pour lancer un sortilège au métis. Personne n'était stupide au point de ressentir de la jalousie pour un avant-bras, décida-t-elle fermement. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil songeur à l'élève, tentant de la photographier mentalement ; puis un garçon aux cheveux cendrés se tourna vers elle avec un sourire :

– Un pendu, Hermione ? Dean s'est endormi…

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser, arguant qu'ils n'étaient pas en classe pour s'amuser, puis réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot du sujet. Elle haussa les épaules et accepta ; au moins cela l'empêcherait-il de fantasmer en plein cours d'Histoire. Pas que la chose soit déplaisante, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était marqué en grosses lettres lumineuses sur son front.

– E ? Non ? Bon sang, je savais que j'aurais dû te proposer un morpion…

Après trois minutes de combat acharné, le blond perdit, tandis que son amie notait « syphilis » dans son cahier avec un air satisfait.

– Seamus… Est-ce que tu as des taches de rousseur sur le ventre ?

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard surpris, puis se frotta machinalement le nez.

– Non… J'en ai un peu sur les côtes, mais pas sur le ventre… Pourquoi ?

– Euh… Non, comme ça. Ça m'intriguait, c'est tout, mentit-elle avec peu d'entrain.

L'irlandais ne parut pas convaincu mais décida de ne pas insister.

• • •

La sonnerie retentit enfin, faisant sursauter les élèves qui s'étaient assoupis.

– Mione ? Mione, tu me prêteras tes notes, s'il te plaît ? articula difficilement un brun échevelé, la voix pâteuse.

– Harry, tu t'es encore endormi ? Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, si tu as des problèmes de sommeil, le sermonna-t-elle, espérant détourner les questions sur le cours, dont elle n'avait même pas retenu le titre.

Se saisissant de son sac, elle sortit de la salle d'un pas soulagé, suivie de près par un rouquin qui bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. En tournant à l'angle du couloir, elle faillit entrer en collision avec une élève qui avait rebroussé chemin. Se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle bafouilla quelques excuses puis s'éloigna vivement. Les sourcils froncés, la brune se tourna vers son ami :

– Blaise, tu ne trouves pas que Granger est bizarre, ces temps-ci ?

– Oui, très bizarre, approuva le métis, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

L'étudiante haussa les épaules. Elle n'éprouvait évidemment pas le moindre intérêt pour le comportement de la jeune fille. Si ?

* * *

><p>Verdict ?<p> 


End file.
